The positive displacement pump has long been used to move fluid from one place to another. These pumps are generally driven by electricity or by an internal combustion engine. As is well known, these pumps have been extremely successful.
However, there is always need for new designs for such mechanisms, especially in view of the polluting nature of the internal combustion engine and the basic inefficiencies and control problems associated with many electric motors. Furthermore, the internal combustion engine also has a noise problem, and both engines have several major moving parts so that reliability and longevity can become problems. These problems may inhibit the use of such pumps in some applications.
Therefore, there is a need for a positive-displacement type pump which differs from both the electric-motor driven pump and the gasoline-motor driven pump whereby new applications will have an additional choice of pump design, and which includes a minimum number of major moving parts and does not create a noise or air pollution problem.